Blood or Water
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Nita, oldest sister of the Original family is undaggered how will thing change? When things get heated with her siblings and with her mother betraying them what will she do. Damon a man who only has his brother needs someone to get him going. Nita is different then her sibling can their love last with their families at war. Nitas family is terrible at love will this be different.
1. Chapter 1

Damon was sitting on the couch in the Boarding House plotting against Klaus and drinking. All in all a regular day for him. Until the doppelganger of Elena came busting through the door. She ran over to the chair and grabbed Damon's glass out of his hand and dropped it on the floor. He sighed before responding.

" Katherine Peirce what did I do to deserve your presence?" he said sarcastically as he stood up, " tell me why I shouldn't drag you out of here by your hair."

" Damon is that any way to treat a lady?"

" Tell me if you see one," he said smirking, " what do you want?"

" Oh, nothing. I have something you want."

" What could you possibly have?"

" Like I said Damon something you want," she repeated to him.

" And what might that be?" He asked her.

" A way to keep Klaus tame for the time being. You see Klaus had and older sister, actually she's the oldest, anyway I have her coffin."

Damon looked at her confused, " why would you help us?"

" Because I want Klaus gone as much as you do. So are we gonna go we have little time before he realizes that she's missing."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out side. They got in her car and were on their way to where Katherine has hidden the coffin. On the way there Damon called Stefan and old him about everything. When the car stopped Katherine and Damon got out and went inside.

" So where is she?" He asked her.

" In the basement, though I thought you'd want to wait for your brother."

Stefan showed up with Elena following behind him.

" I told you not to tell her," Damon said looking at Stefan.

" I deserve to know , Damon," Elena told him.

" Yeah, why's that things go sideways here you're the only human. You not here, three vampires against and original."

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right," they looked at Katherine in shock, " she's been in a box for decades when she comes out she's gonna be hungry."

" She's here okay. Can we move past it?" Stefan said breaking the three of them up.

He groaned and walked over to the coffin, " what's her name?"

" Her name is Nita Mikaelson, she hated my guts. Threatened to kill me if she saw me again."

" Then I think me and her will get along great," he said jokingly. When he didn't get a reaction from anyone he rolled his eyes. He took the lid of the coffin off and found a girl in her 20s with fair skin and curled brown hair. She was dressed like she just popped out of the 30's. In her chest there was a dagger that pierced her heart. He grabbed the silver handle and pulled it out of her chest. She didn't wake up right away , so they had to wait.

Her skin returned to it's normal color and her eyes slowly fluttered opened reveiling the doe color to them. Nita sat up slowly and looked around d the room. When she saw the human doppleganger viens under her eyes appeared. She stepped out of the coffin and ran over to Elena. She slammed Elena against the cement wall causing it to crack. Nita stopped when she smelled blood , though she looked around and saw a man with a bag of blood in his hands. She grabbed the bag and began to drink from it.

" Nita, right."

She didn't answer till the bag was empty, " Tatia, Katerina. What are you doing here. I told you Katerina that if I saw you again I'd kill you."

" Calm down," he stuck a hand out her, " Damon Salvatore, the blonde punks my brother Stefan."

" It is truley a pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind me saying, how is Tatia here?" The original asked pointing at Elena.

" This isn't Tatia, or whatever her name is. Nita this is Elena Gilbert, the next doppleganger," Damon answered.

She looked at him confused. She turned around and saw the box and dagger. Anger washed over her justing think that her brother would do this to her. Everything she did , she did to protect them and this is how she got repaired.

" Where is he?"

" Where's who?" Damon asked her.

" Do not play dumb with me where is that, bastard?"

" At his mansion," Stefan told her. She looked at him in shock.

"The bastard got a mansion while Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn, and I rotted away in boxes for God knows how long."

" You can go talk to him, if you want," Stefan said.

After he said that she ran to Klaus' mansion. When she got inside she pined Klaus to the wall behind him. Nita held him by throt so he could not get out.

" While were in boxes, you decided to build a mansion."

Klaus was gasping for a breath, " sister, darling, your awake. I can understand why you'd be upset. You have to understand why."

" All of us Nik , really? I agreed to dagger Finn because he was a danger to himself and us, but daggering me, Elijah, Rebekah the three who have always stood by you. I even get Kol, but us."

" I did it to protect you. Our father was going to find us," Klaus said sadly.

" He was gone when I was daggered. Why are our siblings still locked away?"

" Because," he answered plainly.

" That's not an answer, Niklaus Mikaelson." She snapped his neck and ran out of the mansion. Nita didn't know where she was going , but she had to get away from Klaus. She alwaysalived walking through the woods even when she was human. Nita was walking through the woods trying to clear her mind when someone ran past her. When they ran past her again and she threw them into a tree.

" Really , Nita?"

" Damon right?" She asked him.

" Yeah , what has you all upset? Brother piss you off?"

" I may or may not have snapped his neck," Damon's eyes grew wide, " he has my siblings in boxes he deserved it."

" I'm not judging you, trust me. We have a plan though just for revenge. Want in?"

" Yeah, he deserves it. I'm his older sister, it's my job to put them all back in line when they screw up," she said.

He grabbed her hand and they walked to Damon's house. She walked inside the house and looked shock. Her eyes wondered the room he showed her. It was beautiful.

" This is where you live?" She asked in awe to the raven haired vampire beside her.

" Yeah,"

" It's amazing," she stated.

"I guess. So how long were you locked up? If you don't mind me asking."

" I was daggered in the 30s. For what reason I have yet to find out," she said looking at the bottle of Bourbon on the stand next to the couch.

" That was 80 years ago , sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

" 80 years," she repeated back. Klaus kept her locked away for 80 years. She set the bottle back down on the stand and sat on the couch. The two waited for everyone to show up. Damon wrapped need of his arms around her shoulders, for reasons still unknown to him. When they all did they stayed silent until the blonde had enough. They all stared at her, looking at her like they were waiting for her to attack.

" who the hell are you?" She asked her.

" Nita, Nita Mikaelson," she replied with a signture Mikaelson smirk.

" Mikaelson? Who are they?" Stefan asked.

" Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and I are the Mikaelsons. Oh, and let's not forget the parents Mikael the hunter and Esther the unmotherly bitch. I mean witch."

" Niklaus?" Elena questioned.

" right, you know him as Klaus," she said. They nodded their heads at her, " so given you have me, where are my siblings?"

" Steffy, mind telling the 1000 year old babe," he said jokingly. He could clearly see the blush forming on her cheeks and smiled. Back in the twenties Damon would call her that as a joke.

" We have them, let's just say we're playing cat and mouse with your brother," Stefan told her grabbing a glass and pouring himself a drink.

" It's not a smart idea, Nik, is ruthless. And taking our siblings , he'll have your head and anyone else who was involved. I can only protect so many of you."

" You would protect us?" Jeremy asked her.

" Some," she enthusised, " And yes, if I had reason to."

" That's a really nice thing to do," Caroline said smiling at the girl.

"What do you know of my family?" She asked them.

" Not much. We know names. Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Mikael," the man said.

" There's more then that. There's Elijah the moral one, Finn the devoted acolyte, Kol the trouble maker, Rebekah very sassy and looking for love, there's me who's the one with their head screwed on right and Niklaus the bastard. We had a younger brother he's the reason why we turned a wolf killed him. We had an elder sister Freya the reason she's gone is a secret between me and our mother. Our father Mikael, the bloody hunter. And our Mother Esther a witch who Nik ripped the heart out of. Oh, and Avery the baby. The only sibling Nik didn't dagger."

" Avery?" Jeremy asked.

" Yes, why?"

" Vicki and I, we were friends with a girl named Avery Mikaelson. She actually in alot of my class."

" Well then, bring her over I would love to see my baby sister."

" Wow though, your family puts the function in dysfunctional," the blonde said.

" I'm sorry, who are you?"

" Right we didn't introduce you to everyone," Damon said. " The man with the Burbon is Ric Saltzman, the blonde is Caroline Forbes a.k.a. vampire Barbie. The dark hair boy who looks like hell is Jeremy Gilbert or Baby Gilbert, the one with the bob cut is Bonnie a.k.a Witchy or Judgy, and then blondie is Matt Donovan. Anyone I'm forgetting?" They stayed quiet when he asked, " No, so this everyone. You already met Elena and Stefan."

" You're a doppleganger right?" Nita asked Elena.

" Yeah," she answered.

" Huh, the original was prettier."

" Tatia. Right?" Stefan asked.

" Oh, um.. so what happened in the eighty years I was dragged around like bloody carry on?" She asked evading the question.

" Not much," Stefan said, " oh you'll be staying here, so you can't go blapping to your brother."

" Out of one hell and into another," she got up and pinned Stefan to the wall behind him, " let's get one thing straight shall we, darling, when I say I'm going to do something I do it. I am a women of my word. You'd do best to learn that, and remember I'm a Mikaelson screw me over I will presonally make your eternity hell. Got it?"

He nodded and she let him go and went up to one of the empty rooms. She turned the door knob and opened the door. Behind it there was a beautiful room filled with just as beautiful things. It had burgundy curtins, white satin sheet, a hard wood floor and walls to match, it also had a beautiful oak wood vanity. She sighed as she entered. Nita walked in the door and closed it behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat down twideling the necklace that her brother gave her and singing the lullaby her sibling had always asked her to when the were children. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She sat up quickly and let go of her necklace.

" Nita?" The voiced said.

" You can come in," she stated as she sat up to fix her dress. The door opened with a creek recveiling Damon. Nita knew she could talk to him because she met him in the 20's. Nita couldn't bring herself give memories back though she hated herself for doing it to him.

" I asked Caroline to bring you clothes, you know so can get out of a dress with blood on it."

" Thank you, Damon. For everything," she said with a small smile. He gave her a smile back and set the clothes on the bed, " you didn't have to take the dagger out, and I thank you."

He nodded his head and walked out of the room.

 **Minutes before, Damon's POV:**

Nita walked out of the room and upstairs. Stefan sat on the floor rubbing his neck where she had grabbed him. He slowly pushed himself up off the ground.

I chuckled, " See you just keep pissing off Originals."

Elena ran over to Stefan and help him up, " Damon she's unstable are sure it's a good idea to get her involved? For all we know she could be using us. And what about Avery she's friends with Jeremy was she just using him?"

" Elena, he tested her. She reacted the one way she knew would get her piont across."

" He's right Elena, she's our best bet at ending this," Caroline agreed with me, " oh, and the picture of her you sent me of her made it seem like we are the same size so I brought the clothes you asked for. I don't know if she'll like any of them though. If she doesn't I can take her shopping," Caroline said happily to the raven haired vampire.

" Did Caroline just agree with you? I mean I do too, but has Hell finally frozen over," Ric said laughing.

" I can have people agree with me Ric."

" So, um.. I should probably get out of here," Matt said leaving. Jeremy agreed and left with him.

" Elena he's a big boy he can get up on his own," I said as I finished my glass and set it down on the stand. She ignored me like always. I groaned , I grabbed the clothes Caroline brought and walked up the stairs. When I got upstairs I heard singing and didn't understand it, but it was beautiful. I followed it and found the room Nita was in. I knocked and heard her jump. I smirked knowing I startled her and caused her to stop singing.

" Nita?" I said with questioning in my voice.

" You can come in," the small voice said to me. I opened the door slowly and saw her standing frazzled.

" I asked Caroline to bring you clothes, you know so you don't have to wear a dress with blood on it," I said noticing the blood stain on her chest.

" Thank you, Damon. For everything," her voice so delicate and soft you would think she was innocent. I smiled at her and set the close on the bed, " you didn't have to take the dagger out, so thank you."

 _Why did she have to sound so innocent,_ I thought. I nodded at her and walked out of the room. I when I looked a back and sighed knowing this might not end well for her. I walked down the hall to my own room and closed the door behind me. She looked familiar to me and I couldn't figure out why. Her voice , the song she was singing, even her attitude seemed familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback: Mystic Falls, Virgina 900's**_

 _Nita had finished helping her mother and was out with her younger brother Henrik and sister Rebekah in the fields. Her other brother were doing God's know what._

 _" Bekah, if I get flowers do you want me to redo the braid?"_

 _" Tia, of course your braids are better then mother," Rebekah said smiling._

 _" Avery, what about yours?" Nita asked looking at her younger sister."_

 _" Of course," Avery said lightly._

 _Rebekah looked over and saw Elijah and Niklaus sword fighting, " come our brothers are fighting again."_

 _The three siblings ran over to their brothers. Nita had a feeling it would end badly , but she noticed how happy her siblings were and refused to put an end to it. She noticed their mother staring at them and she knew all to well that nothing good came after that. Before she could stop her brothers their father came into the clearing._

 _" Tia, won't leave us will you?" Avery asked clinging to the bottom of her sisters dress._

Nita jolted herself awake at the memory. She got out of her covers and went to change. When she was dressed she opened her door and walked down the stairs to the main room. She noticed Damon sitting there drinking. She walked closer not making a sound. Nita tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

" Couldn't sleep?"

" No. You?" He asked getting up and pouring her a glass of Burbon.

" Same. Everything thing is so bloody different now," she stated taking the glass he held out to her.

" You know I have meet two of your bothers and your sister. I just gonna say your British accent is way cuter then theirs," Damon said sitting back down. She sat down next to him and pressed the glass to her lips and took a sip.

" Thank you. I have a question do all women in this century dress like hookers?"

He chuckled, " Yeah pretty much Caroline said she would take you shopping if you wanted to go. My turn what was it like growing up with Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah?"

" Klaus , as you call him, was the sweetest kid you would have ever met. Be loved he loved art and my siblings. Our father turned him into a monster, into the monster you all know and fear. Elijah was more of the older brother figure to us then Finn was. Elijah would have done anything for any of us. He said all we would have to do is ask him. Rebekah, uh, she just wanted what she thought our parents had , love,. I mean at first they did love each other, but it didn't last with them."

" Well, I know one of those things pretty well. When we were human I would have done anything for Stefan. Even if he didn't ask."

" Really?"

" Yeah. I telling you older sibling to older sibling so don't go telling anyone," Nita nodded and he continued, " it was Thanksgiving when I was about 12, our mother was still alive. We were all having dinner together. My father asked our mother to go get him his Burbon. She of course did given the time period women did what they were told, she left the room and our dad pulled out cigar. Stefan ran got a lighter handed it to him."

Nita looked at him somewhat knowing how the story would end. Even in the twenties he never told her this story.

" He asked us which one of us stole some of his money. I told him niether us knew, he didn't believe it, so he asked again. I was afraid of what he would do to Stefan, so I told him I took it. He took the cigar out of his mouth," Damon rolled up his shirt sleeve to show the circular burn on his forearm, " he pressed the lit part to my skin."

Water rimmed Nita's eyes as he rolled his sleeve back down. Who would have thought their father were alomst the same. A tear slipped down Nita's cheek. Damon reached his hand towards her and wiped the tear away.

" Well," she chocked out, " our fathers were quite similar."

" How so?" He asked back. Moving his hand away from her.

" My brothers, Nik.. Klaus," she corrected, " and Kol were playing around by our horses, and. And one of them got out I went out to see what happened when our father came out."

She could tell Damon was wincing. He could tell what was going to happen by the change in her voice. His father was horrible, any father who would hit there child was. But to hit a young girl, Damon didn't know how she did it.

" He came out of our house very angry. He started yelling he asked who did it and I could tell Klaus was about to say him and Kol. I spoke before he could. I told our father I did it," she turned on the couch and lifted the back of her shirt up. Damon saw four lashes that varied in size on her back. He looked shocked but he didn't say anything. She put her shirt down and turned to face him.

" I'm sorry that happened to you," he said calmly.

" don't be. These scars made me who I am."

" Scars make people. Nita, we can either turn out like our parents or learn from their mistakes. Oh, just so you know we undaggered Elijah. We are all having dinner making a deal. They want you there as a peace keeper of some sort," he spoke.

" I would love to go."

" Great! Wear something nice," he got up and went out the door. She sighed and went back up to her room. Nita sat on the bed and thought. She made sure that no one from the 20's remembered her. And Damon was sadly one of those people. Back then Damon was such and sweet guy and such a gentlemen. He changed so much since then, but apart of him was still that guy. Nita blamed Katherine for most of her problems her brothers fighting, Damon being Damon, and that new bitch Elena.

A part of her still wanted him to be in love with her. Damon was in love with Elena though so she sat and thought until her head started to hurt. She decided to stop thinking and go out and explore the town that was once her home. As Nita continued to walk she found a clearing that looked very familiar to her. She stomped on the ground and it caved in. She saw tunnels her brother used to play in. Nita smiled knowing not everything had changed in her home. She couldn't get what Avery said out of her head, _You won't leave us will you?_ her voice so small. Nita had convinced her siblings to let her go explore the world by herself. Even after though she kept an eye on her now and then.

Avery always wanted to see the world. Though the siblings did travel it wasn't enough for Avery. Nita was the clear headed on the people came to with problems, Elijah for deals, Kol and Klaus for wars or betrayal, Rebekah for love and fashion. Avery had innocents that none of them could understand. Nita rarley saw innocent or hope in anyone. Damon was exception though. One she would gladly take for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

When Nita got back to the Boarding House she went up to her room. She turned the golden knob and pulled the door open. Nita walked in to the room on the bed she saw a black, skin tight dress. She walked over to the bed and picked up the dress. It came to upper thigh, though, it was low enough that her brothers wouldn't kill her. A note had fallen out of the dress and on to the hardwood floor of her room. She looked down and picked up the folded piece of paper. Nita unfolded it and smirked at what it said.

 _Figured you wouldn't have a dress to wear,_

 _XOXO Damon._

The dress was held against her small body as she spun around her room. Minutes passed and Nita decided to get ready. She slipped on the black dress and matching black heels. She brushed her hair and put on lightly colored makeup from a set Caroline gave her. When she looked over at the clock she noticed she still had time left so she decided to curl her hair. While doing so she heard a knock at her door.

" Yes," she said being careful not to burn her hair.

" You almost ready?" The voice asked. She could tell it was Damon on the other side so she answered.

" I'll be down in a moment." When she heard his footsteps fade she set her curler down and went to look in the mirror. When she was happy with how she looked she went to leave the room. Nita turned the lights out figuring she wouldn't be back for awhile.

She walked down the staircase slow so she wouldn't fall. When she got closer to the main floor she noticed Damon staring at her. His eyes clearly looking at how tight the dress hugged her hips and how much cleavage it allowed to show. Her cheeks, if able, started to blush from his stare. She missed being stared at like she was the only girl in the room. Begin one of what is now two girls in her family , though, she was rarely allowed to date. Even though she was the eldest.

" You look amazing," Damon said breaking the silence.

" Why thank you,'' she replied, " so are we ready to leave?"

" We have to wait for Mr. Broody to get down here," he joked which caused a smile from. After a few minutes of waiting Stefan finally decided to come down stairs. He motioned his hands towards the doors signing for them to go first. They walked out the door and hopped into Damon's car. Damon, of course, was driving given that he didn't trust his brother to do so. When they pulled in front of the large mansion Nita sighed, " Here goes nothing,'' she muttered as she reached for the door handle before she could grab it the door swung open reveling Damon.

" Ma Lady," he said holding out he's hand for her grab. When she touched his hand he felt a jolt of electricity flow through him. He shook it off and helped her out of the car.

" Why thank good sir," she said letting go of his hand. The trio walked up the concert steps to the front door of the mansion. Damon knocked twice before Elijah opened the door. " Hello 'Lijah," Nita said hugging her younger brother.

'' Nita it's great to see you,"he said before releasing her, " Niklaus, our guest have arrived."


End file.
